Blood
by AkuDemDem
Summary: Demyx tries to commit suicide and Axel finds him. Alot better than the summary. AkuDemy. Not much Yaoi but a little bit and it's a subject very close to my heart at the moment. Read and Review.


Axel watched from the doorway of the Training Room as Lexeaus beat Demyx to living pulp. He honestly didn't know _why_ the Nocturne had insisted that all his training sessions be with the Silent Hero, be he had. The only strange thing was that Demyx seemed to be the only member of Organisation XIII that could complete a full session of sparing with Lexeaus without collapsing. Each time he was knocked down he just got back up again, picked up his ridiculous Sitar and continued to play.

Axel watched as Lexeaus swag his weapon round, Demyx allowed his Sitar to fade and he rolled under the blow and hit his elbow into the inside of Lexeaus's arm, Number Five's weapon went skidding along the floor. Lexeaus span, curling a fist up and aiming it at Demyx, who took a step back.

It seemed to Axel that the blonde danced more than dodged and instead of skilfully evading attacks, he used his gymnastics to avoid being hit. But whatever he was doing, it worked.

Lexeaus who was totally zoned into the fight –this was the only problem with fighting the Silent Hero, he forgot his surroundings, he forgot his thought, he forgot who he was fighting. But all he seemed to remember was the urge to win and at no cost would he lose. Even if that meant death- was punching though the air, as Demyx did handstands that flipped him backward repeatedly to dodge.

"He really does make a terrible Nobody" scowled Larxene as she came up beside Axel.

"Huh? You say something?" he asked looking round, he had been so focused on the fight he barely heard her.

"I mean he is rubbish at everything," she said, acting as if he hadn't spoke "he can't fight very well, he just prances around. He has possibly the _most_ useless element! All he is really good at his Re-con and he is still pretty awful all the same!" she hissed

"His element isn't _that_ bad…" Axel said quietly

"Oh, getting a soft spot are for the little idiot are we Axel?" Larxene teased

"Oh, get off. But he really does suck at most things" the redhead laughed, he did have fun torturing the blonde.

"Most?" she asked sarcastically "what is he _actually_ good at then?"

"Playing musical instruments"

"That doesn't count as useful"

"It's damn useful when you can't sleep and he plays all though the night" Axel said darkly, Larxene just raised both her eyebrows quickly in a threatening way. "What?"

"Nothing" she said with an evil smile.

Just as he was about to pester her about it, a portal opened and Saix stepped out and cleared his throat loudly.

"Number Nine, the Superior would like a word. Now" he said flatly before returning though a portal. Demyx nodded and dodged another attack, and then he looked directly at the other two standing in the doorway. He turned and ran up through the doorway yelling:

"Your problem now" as he opened a portal and sprinted through, before it closed Axel jumped in after him.

They came out in the Nocturne's room, Demyx stepped out and Axel tumbled through, rolling across the floor and swearing loudly as he hit his head on the blue wall. The blonde didn't even glance at him, he simply mumbled:

"Please, I don't feel like being taunted so just leave" as he started to search through a messy pile of paperwork on his desk.

Axel jumped up angrily "What the hell! Aren't you going to ask if I'm hurt?"

The Flurry had never seen the Nocturne so… so unhappy. He was always Mr. Hyper.

"Oh, I am sorry" Demyx said sarcastically "are you okay Axel? Did you hurt your precious pride with that fall or did you put a dent in your cocky ego?"

"." replied the redhead in the same tone

"Who said I was being funny, it was a serious question," he said blankly

"Oh, it really is a _total mystery_ why you don't have any friends!" Axel said, that was always his back up when arguing with Demyx. It wasn't really a secret that the Nocturne had basically _no_ friends, and as if on cue Axel got the response he was looking for.

Demyx's body stiffened: went rigid and he began to shake. He seemed to have found what he was looking for, he took hold of it, grabbed a pen and another spare piece of paper. He opened a portal and before he left he turned his head slightly and said to Axel quietly:

"Close my door when you leave please" and then he was gone…

Axel could have sworn he saw a tear shining on Demyx's cheek.

Demyx stepped out into the town that currently reflected his mood. Halloween Town. The town of the dead, he took off toward the graveyard and once there he found a toppled tombstone and used it as a table.

He took the first piece of paper and filled in the boxes, it was a mission report he owed Xemnas. He figured he would do something nice for the leader before he couldn't do anything anymore. He had been considering doing this for a long time now but only now had he been pushed over the edge, when he had heard the conversation between Axel and Larxene in the Training Room.

Once he finished his last report he took the spare piece of paper he had brought and began to write across it in his neatest handwriting. If this was going to be his last letter: it had to be beautiful. It had to be something to be remembered.

Later That Night

Axel rolled over in bed, his eyes wide open and he glared at the wall. He brought his pillow round and wrapped it over his head, trying to block out the screaming music.

"That is it!" Axel yelled at the top of his voice. He stood, threw on a pair of pyjama shorts over his boxers and marched from his room and down the corridor slightly to a door labelled 'Number 9', without knocking he kicked the door open.

"Demyx!" he growled looking round the blank room, all the walls that had earlier been blue were now white and the smell of paint surrounded him, all of Demyx's belongings were in a box on his desk except his CD played which sat beside the box. Axel raised his eyebrow at the unusual things, leaned over and turned the music off. He closed his eyes and listened, he heard something. The smallest noise, a shallow, ragged breath. The Flurry of the Dancing Flames turned to the bathroom, intrigued to discover from the blonde what was happening. The Axel went over and opened the door but froze.

"**HOLY SHIT!" **he yelled at the top of his voice.

Blood was splattered up the walls and on the ceiling. In the sink was a Kitchen knife and laid on the floor, in a huge pool of crimson blood was Demyx. Both his wrists had multiple deep gashes.

Marluxia came storming in. "That is it!" he shouted from the doorway "I have had it with this Kid. First the all night music, now he's yelling, I'm going to fucking kill him" he raged coming in

"You don't have too," Axel said hoarsely, his lips not moving. Marluxia peered round Axel's shoulder and looked in.

The Assassin's eyes went wide; he stood up straight, backing out of the room and screamed a high pitch scream. Then fell the floor, fainting, half his body out of the room.

Axel could hear many of the other members coming from their rooms and he ran to Demyx's side, clamping his hands over the self-inflicted wounds. Axel could feel the blood seeping out between his fingers and he tightened his grip, from the corridor he heard a voice:

"What the hell happened to Pinky?" it was Xigbar.

"Xigbar…" Axel's voice came out as a mere whisper but he knew the Freeshooter would have heard it. The redhead could feel the boy's blood on his shorts and legs; Xigbar's face rounded to corner.

"Oh, dear god. Keep hold of him! I'm going to go get Vexen and Zexion!" he said, suddenly snapping into practical thinking Xigbar. And he left, Axel could feel tears start to pour down his face and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Demyx? Why is Marly out cold in your doorway?" asked a voice outside

"Roxas stand still!" Axel barked. The poor lad was only fifteen; he didn't need to see this. "Whatever you do, don't look in. Promise me you won't…"

"I promise" Roxas said quickly

"Good, go get Larxene and tell her not to let any one in unless it's the higher ups" he said and he heard Roxas leave too. Axel looked down at Demyx again, his lips were turning blue and his face was turning a ghostly white, his eyes were opened and had glazed over, the vibrant blue had turned dark.

"Please don't die. Please don't die." Axel repeated over and over again. He heard two sets of footsteps coming down the corridor, one hurried and one dragging sleepily.

"You better have a fucking good reason for waking me up" Larxene grumbled loudly

"Axel said you are not to let anyone in unless it's the higher ups" Roxas clarified as they stopped outside the door

"Huh? Why?" she asked

"Larxene just do it!" Axel growled

"I'm seeing why!" she argued, coming in to look, the tired look on her face was replaced by a shocked one and she nodded. "Right…" she said sternly "only higher ups, I'm with it now" she moved to stand outside

"Roxas move Flower Boy"

"But I want to see" he whined

"No. You really don't" said Larxene in a dangerous tone. Roxas dragged Marluxia out and into the corridor, out of the way.

Xigbar rounded to corner to the blood-covered bathroom with Vexen and Zexion in hot pursuit. Xigbar held bandages and he took over Axel's job, by bandaging his wrists tightly and then holding them.

Axel stared at Demyx's face and everything around him blurred, the other three Nobodies in the room seemed to be moving at double the speed but Axel was in slow motion. It wasn't until he realised something that he actually caught up.

Demyx wasn't breathing.

But no one else seemed to take any notice, he pushed Zexion out of the way and pinched the Nocturne's nose, tilted his head back and Axel firmly clamped his mouth to Demyx's, blowing his air into the blonde's lungs. He pulled back and did it again, his tears dripped off his face onto Demyx's.

"No! No you bastard! You can't die!" Axel screamed in the younger boys face "You can't!"

Arms encircled him, pinning he arms to his sides. Axel fought out, flailing is legs, but who ever had held him had a tight grip and didn't let go, they pulled him to his feet and dragged him from the room. When outside the person gently let Axel go but the redhead quickly turned and tried to run back in, the arms gripped him again and Xigbar's voice was suddenly in his ear:

"I'm sorry I had to do that but we know what we are doing, you're just in the way" Axel went limp and more tears streamed down his face. Xigbar let him go and the Flurry fell to the ground and he looked down at himself. He was covered in it. Covered in Demyx's blood, his shorts were saturated in it, he had it smeared across his chest and face from fighting against Xigbar, his hands were literally dripping.

Roxas came and knelt before him, ignoring the blood, he held his arms open and wrapped them around Axel who leant into him, sobbing.

Larxene gently walked over and stroked his hair slightly as Roxas rubbed circles on his back.

"This isn't supposed to hurt like this!" Axel yelled, clutching his arms around his chest "I'm not supposed to feel emotion but it hurt Roxas! It hurts…" he ended, his voice fading into another sob.

Larxene made little "Shh" noises every now and then.

Most of the Organisation had gathered at one end of the corridor to see what was happening. But the only picture they got was of a crying Axel, who was covered in blood, cuddled like a baby to Roxas chest, who was also crying silently and of Larxene to had –for the first time in her non life– a compassionate expression, stroking his hair.

When Marluxia woke, he sat up in a daze, looked at the scene around him. Turned onto his side and violently threw up.

"Pansy" Larxene muttered angrily, tutting.

Around Twenty minutes later, Xigbar came out of Demyx's room, he too was covered in blood.

He bent down to Axel, who looked up at him and then the Flurry threw his arms around the Freeshooter's neck.

"It's my fault! I'm always picking on him, teasing him because he had no friends when I never even tried to make friends with him. I'm a horrible person, it should be me dead and not him!" Axel said into Xigbar's shoulder through sobs and sniffs.

"He's not dead…" Number Two said softly

"Yes he is, he stopped breathing and I couldn't save him" Axel clung to Xigbar tighter

"No, Axel… you're the one _that_ saved him. If you hadn't of found him, he _would_ be dead, but _he is not dead_" the Freeshooter looked slightly uncomfortable that Axel was hugging him but he allowed it, after all. He had just been through something fairly traumatic.

"Where is he? Can I see him?" Axel asked suddenly, raising his head to plead with Xigbar.

"Vexen and Zexion took him to the Infirmary where they can care for him further and you can see him when he wakes up…"

"When will that be?" asked the Flurry instantly

"I don't know…" he said gravely

Down the corridor the group that consisted of Luxord, Lexeaus, Saix and Xaldin were confused, both Xigbar _and_ Axel were drenched in blood… but who's blood was it?

And why was Axel crying? They had watched as Xigbar dragged Axel from the room but all their thoughts were interrupted when Xemnas' voice boomed around the Castle.

"All personal are to report_ immediately_ for an emergency Meeting, members four, six and eight are excused"

"I'll be back soon," Roxas said to Axel as he stood up. Axel released Xigbar and moved back so his back was against the wall and put his head into his knees. He heard the others slowly leave and he was sat in the corridor alone.

After a while he stood, using the wall of support as his knees shook. He entered Demyx's room and looked at the bed, a piece of paper that was folded in half lay neatly on the pillow, Axel staggered over and picked it up on the front in beautiful handwriting it said:

_Goodbye. . . _

Axel sat down on the bed and read the note.

_I'm sorry for all the difficulty I have ever caused, but for those who ever showed the slightest bit of compassion towards me I thank you._

_I have realised lately that this isn't where I should be…_

_I should have died when I was attacked by heartless but instead I was found I regret that day more than ever._

_This is what I truly believe should happen, my mind is decided._

_There are however a few things I would like to say._

_Xemnas: Shut up about Kingdom Hearts, we get it. It's important but honestly your meetings are torture and thank everyone once in a while._

_Xigbar: I thank you, you have been like a very angry father and the closest thing I ever had to a friend. Ever._

_Xaldin: Dinner was nice tonight._

_Vexen: No, you cannot use my body for any scientific experiments or autopsy_

_Lexeaus: Training was fun_

_Zexion: Thank you for letting me borrow your books_

_Saix: Just tell Xemnas you're in love with him, everyone else can already see it._

_Luxord: The Munny I owe you is in my box in a little bag._

_Marluxia: Be nice to Namine and feel free to use my swimming pool for your plants._

_Larxene: Stop being such a bitch._

_Roxas: Find Sora._

_I apologise for ever being found, I would really like everyone just to get over me, find a new Number Nine and find your hearts._

_Love_

_The Melodious Nocturne,_

_Number Nine,_

_Demyx_

_X_

Axel read and re-read the note. Where was his little bit of sarcastic remark?

"I suppose I don't deserve one…" he mumbled, he opened a portal and stepped through.

He came out of the portal stepped onto his seat in the Meeting Room. All eyes turned to him and he sat down.

"You were excused from this Meeting, Number Eight" Xemnas said

"I know" Axel replied miserably "but I found this and I want to read it out" he held up the paper

"Go ahead then" Xemnas sighed, he waved his hand and Axel's voice suddenly boomed around the Castle, so that Vexen and Zexion could hear.

Axel read out the first six lines and that was when everyone realised what is was: a suicide note. Roxas was sniffling and Axel's voice was raw. He continued began reading out everyone's little sections.

"Xemnas: Shut up about Kingdom Hearts, we get it. It's important but honestly your meetings are torture and thank everyone once in a while."

Xemnas huffed but said nothing

"Xigbar: I thank you, you have been like a very angry father and the closest thing I ever had to a friend. Ever"

Xigbar's chest swelled and he took a deep, calming breath and a small smile spread over his face.

"Xaldin: Dinner was nice tonight"

Xaldin smiled and let out a little chuckle

"Vexen: No, you cannot use my body for any scientific experiments or autopsy"

Axel knew Vexen heard it.

"Lexeaus: Training was fun"

The Silent Hero bowed his head

"Zexion: Thank you for letting me borrow your books"

As with Vexen, Axel knew the Schemer had heard it.

"Saix: Just tell Xemnas you're in love with him, everyone else can already see it."

Saix's face turned bright red and Xemnas raised his eyebrow, turning to the Lunar Divider.

"Luxord: The Munny I owe you is in my box in a little bag"

Luxord's jaw dropped and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Marluxia: Be nice to Namine and feel free to use my swimming pool for your plants"

Marluxia frowned and lowered his hair.

"Larxene: Stop being such a bitch"

Larxene chuckled darkly

"Roxas: Find Sora"

That was the last straw for Roxas, he had been fighting back the tears but he lost control and burst into the hysterics.

Axel finished reading the letter "I apologise for ever being found, I would really like everyone just to get over me, find a new Number Nine and find your hearts. Love, The Melodious Nocturne, Number Nine, Demyx." Axel was crying again by the time he said Demyx's name, and tears splashed on the letter as Axel folded in back up with bloody hands.

"Thank you Number Eight… perhaps you should take a shower…" the Superior

"Yeah, yeah… I think I will do that…" Axel said feebly, opening a portal and going through it.

Axel sat in bed, staring at his hands. He had been sat there since he had had his shower three days ago. He had barely eaten, he barely slept and he barely spoke. He just sat there, looking at his hands. Demyx's blood smeared all over them, it's his fault. He drove Demyx to try and commit suicide.

The redhead had been visited by Roxas many times but was still yet to be told that Demyx had awoken.

It was only after a week that Roxas burst into Axel's room, yelling that Demyx was awake and that Roxas was going to go and visit him immediately. With that, Roxas had run from the room. Axel finally snapped out of his little trance and put his feet out of bed.

"He won't want to see me" Axel suddenly concluded "after all, it is my fault" he put his legs back into bed and resumed his position.

That night Axel for the first time in a week and three days went to dinner, all the other members spoke loudly to one another. To Axel's amazement, Saix and Xemnas were sat together, Larxene was in deep conversation with Roxas over a video game, Namine sat at the table next to Marluxia and for the first time she looked happy.

Everyone seemed to have taken the bitter advice Demyx had left seriously. Xemnas didn't mention Kingdom Hearts once and at the end of dinner he even thanked Xaldin for the lovely meal.

Axel glanced at the empty seat beside him and he felt empty, Demyx hadn't left any advice for him, the redhead felt lonely.

It had been two weeks since Axel had found Demyx, he was still in hospital and he didn't attend meals and Axel still hadn't seen him. Roxas entered the Flurry's room.

"What are you doing?" he asked seriously

"Huh?" the redhead replied

"Demyx. He knows it was you who saved him. Why haven't you visited him?" Roxas raged, Axel shrugged "you know, Vexen says that when he woke up. He said he remembers you screaming at him"

"Okay?"

"Go visit him!" Roxas yelled

"No!" Axel shouted back, jumping up off his bed and towering over him.

"Why?" Roxas didn't back down

"Roxas! I still his blood on my hands! It's my fault he did that, mine and mine alone." Axel screamed "his blood is on my hands!"

"Oh, I see. You're scared," Roxas said with a sinister smile. "Suck it up Axel"

Axel grabbed Roxas' throat and pinned Roxas against the wall.

"What do you know? You didn't see that room, you didn't watch the colour drain from his face and you didn't have his blood all over you. So yeah, I'm scared. I'm scared to death. If you have a problem with that? Then walk out and never come back." Axel said through his teeth, his face millimetres from Roxas', Axel released him and Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, pressing his face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Axel!" Roxas mumbled as Axel returned the hug.

"It's okay. I needed to yell at someone" Axel chuckled darkly

"Please go see him" Roxas pleaded, as they stepped back and Axel

"No." Axel said bluntly  
"He's asking for you…" he said quietly

Axel froze; Demyx wanted to see him. "Probably so he can yell at me or something," he said gloomily

"No, he wants to say thank you. Just go see him please?" Roxas said as he left

It was Three in the morning and Axel rolled over, I think it's late enough. He thought to himself. He pushed back the duvet and sneaked out of his room, down the corridor and he went to the Infirmary. He looked through the window and saw that the light was off so he assumed Demyx was sleeping. He eased the door open and went in silently. Axel stood next to Demyx's sleeping form, next to him was a table that had a picture on it of Demyx having a group hug with a little blonde girl in a dress, a blonde boy and a redhead. There was a card from Roxas and Namine. Roses from Marluxia and a small sphere that little lightning bolts rocketed around inside, trying to escape. That was undoubtedly from Larxene.

"I'm sorry" Axel whispered "it is totally my fault"

"No. It wasn't" Demyx's eyes were now open

"Yes, it is. I've always teased you, I'm the reason you're here" he said, not looking at Demyx.

"You're the reason I'm alive" Demyx placed his hand on Axel's arm but the redhead cringed away. Demyx sighed "I remember…" he said quietly

"What?" Axel pretended to be rearranging the roses in the vase.

"I remember, when I stopped breathing and you gave me mouth-to-mouth. You screamed at me, not to die. I felt your tears on my face and I held on, for you, I held on." He stuttered the last part.

Axel suddenly let two weeks of anger boil up and explode in fire. He turned sharply to Demyx. "I sat and watched your life grow faint with every breath, I watched your lips turn blue you know, your eyes went cold just like all the rest of your body. And it was everywhere; your blood was on my hands. Literally and metaphorically."

"Nice use of big words" Demyx said brightly, Axel seized his shoulders and leaned over him

"This is _not_ the time for perky little comments. You nearly died! Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons" he shrugged, Axel pulled Demyx's suicide note from his back pocket. As the Nocturne's eyes fell on his he swallowed hard. "Why do you have that?"

"Like I was ever going to throw it out" Axel scoffed "If you had died yesterday-"

"We don't die, we fade" Demyx corrected him but Axel ignored him and continued

"I don't know what I would do"

"But you don't like me" Demyx blinked

"Yeah that's what I thought but when I was holding your wrists and I was crying I realised that I have taunted you so much and it was only because I was trying to hide it from you"

"Hide what?" the blonde asked confused

"That I'm in love with you" he took Demyx's hand in his own

Demyx was quiet for a few moments, and then he started to laugh "That's a bit a change. You hate me one day and love me the next"

"Great, I tell you I love you and you think it's a joke"

"Sorry" he bit his lip as Axel yawned "tired?"

"Yeah" he said, he squeezed the Nocturne's hand "I better go…" he let go of Demyx's hand but the blonde held on.

"Stay" he whispered, scooting over so there was more room in his bed for Axel.

"But-"

"Please?" Demyx pulled Axel closer.

"Okay" he said climbing in next to the Nocturne, who pulled the sheets over them and then wrapped his arms around the Flurry.

"Thanks you. Night Axel"

"Night Demyx" he replied, kissing the blonde on the tip of his nose before tucking the blonde hair under his chin.

**The End x**

**Okay, so I spent all night writing this. Because I recently found my housemate on his bathroom floor, he had tried to commit suicide with an overdose.**

**He is fine now and he has gone back home but we are always in touch via MSN and texting.**

**I just really needed somewhere to vent all my feelings.**

**So I figured I would do what I do best: I wrote a FanFic.**

**Hope you like it, Review and check out my other stories**

**Zeke out**

**x**


End file.
